


Coffee Prince

by Hongbinstaekwoon



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Butler Cafe AU, Don't question this but she's cool, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Haru has a sister, M/M, main pair is MakoHaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hongbinstaekwoon/pseuds/Hongbinstaekwoon
Summary: Nagisa drags unbelievably silent and socially awkward Haru to the workplace of his friend. And Haru never would've guessed the actual purpose of the café, nor that he could turn out to like that friend a little more than he should.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Taekbin fic I just finished that has my hands itching for a MakoHaru rendition because theyre basically the same people?

-I-

 

“A coffee shop?” Nagisa nodded in response to his friend's airy voice, toothy grin on his face. Haru never trusted that particular look on him.

 

“Yeah. A friend of mine just started working there. I promised to drop by on my way back and since you're the one catching a ride with me.." He intentionally let his sentence draw out to get a response from his frowning friend, but he could easily sense the unwillingness, the silence and glare enough for Nagisa to know that Haru would only give him a big fat 'No.'. 

“Come on, Haru-chan. It’s not like you would die if you come with me. You love coffee.” Nagisa had a point there, but Haru's experiences with the man made him positive he most likely would.   
   
 

“I don’t know. I just have a bad feeling about this.” Turns out he was a little more than right to be suspicious. Once they entered the café, the scent of coffee entered his senses and Haru had never turned this unhealthy red this quickly ever before.

 

There were only attractive males walking around and taking everyone's orders, dressed in white undershirts with a different coloured gilet and subtle accessories completing their uniforms. Some had a tie, some had the top buttons open of their blouse. Ultimately, everyone matched each other yet looked unique and distinct. Even Haru knew what kind of café this was, despite being as dense as he was.

 

Haru turned to Nagisa, refraining himself from grabbing onto the blond's collar and lifting him off the ground. Or choke him. Both were good options. But they were in public after all so turning a little violent with his friend had to wait until he was able to strangle him in peace.

 

“You didn’t tell me this was a butler café.” He hissed the words through his teeth, fists balled up at his sides. Nagisa just shrugged.

 

“Didn’t think it was necessary. What's the problem anyways? Chicks dig it.” Haru's bottom lip began to quiver. What's the problem? _What's the problem?_ He was about to tell Nagisa what it was until another person was next to them.

 

“Welcome to ‘the Royal House’.” A low and airy voice caught their attention, the both of them turning towards the other. And Haru was sure his heart stopped.

 

There, standing right before him, was the most beautiful human being he had ever laid eyes on in his entire life. Call Haru old fashioned or maybe incredibly hopeless or cheesy, but he is someone who falls in love at first sight and strongly believed in the phenomenon. And the clench in his chest proved to be more than a slight indication that it was happening right at this moment.

 

But just like always, his friend ruined his fascination. Nagisa whistled at the worker, plucking at the uniform and sniffing him?? Haru really thought he was hallucinating right now, especially since the brunet adonis allowed it.

 

“Oh, Makoto. Look at you. Now I understand why they hired you.” And he turned to a still beat red Haru.

“He ‘s very clumsy. Keeps dropping anything you hand him.” Nagisa whispered to Haru, holding his hand to the side of his lips Makoto was standing at. But he had a loud mouth anyways, so Makoto heard perfectly well.

 

An offended ‘Hey’ came from the flustered butler, falling out of his role of charming coffee prince rather quickly. It didn't take long for Haru to realize that he was the friend Nagisa needed to visit. And the fact that Nagisa had kept this incredibly attractive friend away from him for all this time now didn't make matters any better.

 

“Are you going to just stand there and give me a hard time or are you going to sit down and order something.” That angelic smile dropped into a frown, keeping it vastly trained on the annoyance on legs. If it were to be possible, Haru liked him even more now.

 

“Makoto! That is no way to talk to our guests.” Makoto tensed, yet he didn’t seem to actually feel threatened, not even by the neck chop delivered by a way more sassy looking butler who's nagging voice cut through their conversation.

   
“He is not a guest. This guy is.. annoying.” Makoto answered the redheaded manager, pointing at Nagisa accusingly who was blinking at the other innocently. Haru’s lips curved up into a smile. So he wasn’t the only one having that opinion about Nagisa.

 

-II-

 

The second time they visited, Nagisa had to drop off a ridiculously large box. Haru had seen it in Nagisa's backseat for nearly two weeks now and whenever he would ask about it, he only got the answer 'It's Makoto's.'. Haru would never ask him beyond, since he was sure talking about Makoto alone could cause a red flush to appear on his face. He'd rather not have his friend find out he may or may not have still had a crush on the ridiculously handsome butler he only saw once.

 

So here he was, not being able to look in front of him to where he was walking. How did Nagisa trick him into carrying that stupid, heavy box for him anyways? Haru didn't know, but he wasn't surprised by the coffee scented smell to reach his senses when they finally stepped inside somewhere. Nagisa probably made an arrangement with Makoto to drop it off during his working hours.

 

"Nagisa! How can you let someone else carry that thing by himself?"

 

"I’m so small and innocent! He can carry this." Haru glared, yet didn't dare to speak up. He would recognize that voice from anywhere.

 

He felt gentle hands brush passed his, trying to take the box from his hands, but their eyes locked and his hands stayed on his and Haru didn't really know what he should do. Makoto was hugging the box from the other side, yet his fingers never left his.

 

"A-Ah, sorry. Thank you." And Haru only nodded, not exactly registering why Makoto was thanking him or apologizing to him. His hands tingled and he was suddenly reminded that Makoto was still semi holding onto his hand.

  
"No problem." Nagisa eyed them suspiciously. Haru wasn’t talkative, sure. But never _shy_. And Makoto talked easily with people, so why was he so reluctant to even say something to Haru?

  
"Haru, can you help Makoto carry it up? He probably needs to put it somewhere safe." Makoto nodded, the both of them still holding onto the box to divide the weight. Neither of them noticed the observing eyes of the only person linking them together. Maybe because their faces were pressed against a heavy carton box, maybe because they were a little occupied with staring at each other like they had never seen another human before.

 

"I actually need to put it upstairs. Could you..?" Haru only nodded, letting Makoto guide them both towards the bar and behind it. Makoto went up first, wanting to lead the way. It ended up with Haru supporting most of the weight on their way up and Makoto just guided the box in question. Haru didn't mind, nor would he tell Makoto that his arms felt like falling off and it was quite a ridiculous sight since Makoto obviously looked like the stronger of the two – he was afterall almost a head taller than Haru.

 

They entered a smaller looking room, Makoto opening the door behind him with his elbow and pushing it open with his hips. Haru assumed it was the staff-room and albeit small, bags and clothing were scattered all across the space. Some hung from the two chairs and one bag was on the table.

  
"Just put it over here." So they both set it down on said table in the middle of the room.

  
"Thanks Haru." And Haru stopped to look at Makoto. The cramped room turned out to get them a little too close together and along with Makoto addressing him so comfortably, he was sure his brain was being shut down. "A-Ah, sorry. I heard Nagisa call you Haru, so.." Makoto had realized how familiar he addressed Haru out of nowhere.

 

"It's alright." And they both got silent, staring awkwardly at the floor until Makoto suggested the both of them to go downstairs again.

-III-

   
The third time Haru came to the café, it was with his sister. 

 

Hanako insisted on stopping there for coffee. Not because she wanted to ogle at the gorgeous young butlers. No, why would she ever want to do that? Haru sometimes hated his life.

But they had been going around the city to get Haru some new clothing. He was her personal dress up doll for the past three hours now, so he was actually happy that she choose to take a break.

   
“Welcome to ‘the Royal House’. ” Haru had to keep the urge to gag at the stars in his sister’s eyes at seeing the tall and dark haired male. He eyed his name tag, squinting his eyes to read a messily written 'Sousuke'. He faintly remembered Nagisa talking about how he was good friends with Makoto when they were at the café last week. Haru decided he didn't really like Sousuke, even though he had no reason to.

 

They ended up being in a far corner next to the window and Haru was thankful. That way, he would be able to avoid getting recognized by one of the butlers from the slight ruckus Nagisa caused the last time. 

 

He had (not so) geniusly confessed his love to smart, hot and handsome Rei by getting on one knee when Haru and Makoto came back from the staff-room. Haru really wanted to either kill Nagisa or die himself. Luckily, Nagisa was well known with Rei and the blond joked around like this a lot. Which got Haru to thinking Nagisa might've had more friends than he thought so before and he had to stop letting him in his apartment just to make a mess out of it.

   
“Good afternoon. I’m Makoto and I’ll be your butler for the- Oh, Haru.” Haru looked at the younger guy, eyes widening. Never did he think that Makoto would be someone to actually remember his face. Haru felt far from worthy of being acknowledged by a guy this perfect. He parted his lips to stammer an answer, but nothing came out. Ultimately, he just nodded.

 

“Ah, it’s good to see you come back.” If Haru wouldn’t have been so stressed about his own situation, he would’ve noticed that there was a pink hue on the young man’s cheeks as well.

 “I-I mean.. we don’t get much male guests and..”

 

“My sister..” Haru leant his temple against his hand to hide his eyes, while his free pointed at the woman sitting across him. Makoto chuckled, understanding Haru's gesture.

 

“Ah I see.” 

 

“Don’t mind Haru. He’s very shy.” Hanako laid her hand on top of Haru's head and talked about her baby brother as if he was five years old, further embarrassing him in the process. He swatted her hand away with a glare.

 

“Onee-san!”

 

“I don’t mind. It’s cute.” But then Makoto realized what he actually said, turning another shade of red. And if it wasn’t for Haru’s sapphire eyes training on him and nailing him to his place, he probably would’ve ran away. Especially since Hanako's eyes narrowed, switching them between the both unhealthy red men, yet her lips curved up.  
“Do you two want something to drink?” But she choose not to speak up about knowing that Makoto was just trying to cover up his previous slip. 

   
“I’ll have an Americano. Haru-chan?” 

 

“..Latte.” 

 

“Alright, I’ll be back shortly.” Makoto politely bowed and as soon as he was out of earshot, Hanako shifted her gaze between the retreating butler and her little brother once again.

   
“I approve.” She had the creepiest grin on her face Haru had ever seen. It couldn’t even compare to the time she succeeded in putting make up on Haru when he was twelve. That was a dark period in his life.

 

“W-What?”

 

“He’s so cute. I totally approve.” And Haru, just like always, was too embarrassed to not be transparent to her.

 

“ _Onee-san!_ ” Haru didn't even realise he just came out to his sister at that moment.

 

-IV-

 

The fourth time Haru entered the café, he was getting dragged by his sister once again. He wasn’t as reluctant since the last time, yet he wanted to run away that much harder as well since she was well aware of his crush. He couldn’t wait to see that radiating smile, yet dreaded feeling like he would come down with a heatstroke any time he looked at him. 

 

Yet, when they sat down, there was a familiar butler standing at his table. Haru grimaced to himself. They all got familiar to him either way and he wasn't sure if it was a good sign.

 

“Good afternoon. I’m Rin and I’ll be your butler for today.” Haru recognized him as the one who scolded Makoto the first time he visited with Nagisa. He nodded at the male and accepted the menu from him, looking through it. Hanako had excused herself to the bathroom at arriving, so Haru was left alone with the redheaded male.

“He’s not working today.” Haru stopped in his tracks, looking up at Rin with wide eyes and swallowing thickly.

   
“I-I’m sorry?” There was no way he knew. He couldn't have been that obvious about it that even a stranger would notice, right?

   
“Makoto. You wanted to see him, right? He has a day off." Or apparently he was.

 

“U-Uhm I-I..” _No._ Haru knew it wasn’t true.

 

“Tomorrow. He’ll start at two. You’ll be having a latte and Americano again?”

   
“Yes please.” Hanako sat down and interrupted the two and for once Haru was happy that she had this habit of speaking up when it wasn’t direct towards her.

 

“It’ll be coming in a minute.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light on Makoto's point of view

-V-

 

He did it. Haru couldn’t believe it, but he did it.

 

He had entered 'The Royal House' on his own. Visiting places on his own wasn't something that was unusual for Haru in general. He enjoyed going out to the library and eat by himself, take a coffee in a little shop along the way to rest and take in his actions of the day, to really get to himself. But why did he feel so out of place and downright nervous now?

 

He subtly glanced at the clock on the wall. 13:56. He should be inside around this time, right? Just the thought of being in the same space as Makoto made his skin feel heated.

 

Haru really tried to tell himself that it was just coincidence that he was in the neighbourhood. And that he was not coming just to see Makoto today. Or that he needed to return the sweater his sister bought him exactly today while he didn't even dislike it. Oh no, he would never do that. Except that.. he did exactly that.

 

“Tachibana Makoto, you’re late again! I told you before, you need to be here fifteen minutes in advance.” Haru turned his focus towards the noise only to see a dishevelled Makoto bowing apologetically to his manager, aka Rin. Haru swore the colour of Rin’s hair matched his temper perfectly for what he could see.

 

“I’m sorry, Rin. The bus got stuck in traffic.” Rin rolled his eyes, pointing to the stairs behind the bar.

 

“Go upstairs and change in your uniform before I change my mind and fire your ass." Makoto muttered a quick row of thanks while going up, to that same place he was in the last time he helped Makoto. Rin looked at the younger and turned back around, shaking his head with a smile.

 

Haru just so slowly drank his latte, refusing the fine piece of butler’s offer for another drink. It was Nagisa's nickname for the bluehaired butler, yet he denied with all his might that he did not like Rei in the slightest, just admired his looks. Haru knew fairly sure he was doing more things than just admiring him. But he didn't understand why the bespectacled waiter would ask him for a refill. He still had like, two whole sips of more or less only milk. How was he possibly finished with his drink? He ignored the knowing grin on Rei's face when he declined his offer.

 

He watched as Makoto descended from the stairs, fiddling with the belt around his dress pants that served more for the waiter pad than to keep up the garment itself. He approached Rei and the both of them looked around the café, Rei mostly talking and Makoto just nodding. He was probably updating Makoto about the status of all the tables.

 

The elder quickly averted his eyes when he saw Makoto round up his conversation with Rei, coming towards his side of the restaurant. When Makoto walked passed him, he tried to subtly let him know that he finished his drink and wanted another one by setting his cup down just a tad bit louder than usual. It ended up with him almost choking on his drink because he was being too fast and setting it on the table too harshly. He was attracting not only Makoto's but everyone's attention.

 

“H-Hey Haru. Are you okay?” Makoto shot him a slightly nervous smile, yet Haru could only avert his eyes with a hasty nod, hoping the attention would soon be away from him. And the burning in his throat did not do wonders for his almost non-existent courage to speak up. 

“Do you want another Latte?” And he shyly nodded, looking up at Makoto now with pink tinted cheeks. The latter didn’t mind, only chuckling adoringly. “One latte, coming right up.”

 

And as soon as Makoto had his back turned towards Haru, the latter had the courage to look at him again. He watched as he got behind the counter to prepare his latte, the tip of his tongue rested in between stressed lips as he put his full concentration on preparing the drink.

 

He smiled to himself when he was done, having drawn a cute pattern in the drink. He looked up much to Haru’s surprise, eyes locking and the prince like butler smiled at him. Haru pretended he didn’t see it and looked out of the window, trying to hide his reddening face. 

 

“Here's your order.” Haru wasn't able to suppress an actual surprised squeal. In his latte, Makoto had drawn a tiny heart.

 

-VI-

 

“W-Work here?” Rin nodded and held up his fingers to form a box. He placed them right in front of his eye, the other closed and held it in front of Haru first as if he was observing him through the lens of a camera.

 

“The silent and mysterious type. Once he finally smiles, you'll fall for him immediately. Tsundere butler Haru.” And he shifted from Haru to Nagisa. “The goofy but charming type. Able to please and intrigue everyone. So many chicks dig the shouta type. This could work.” 

 

“Are you really selecting everyone that way?” Nagisa sounded honestly intrigued with the thoughts behind it. Rin sat down next to Nagisa, holding up his 'camera' for the other to look through it.

 

“Rei, the smart and handsome muscle boy. He's incredibly smart and looks like a steady guy and girls think it's sexy.” And he pointed at a male who was today sporting a neatly styled hairstyle, towering well over the guest he was currently helping.

 

"He's not _that_ smart." But Rin shot him a look and Nagisa flushed. He might've been a little too quick to defend him. "Okay, maybe he is." Rin seemed to be very good at his silent conversation, letting him know that he sure as hell was right about it before he continued to the next.

 

“Sousuke, the big muscle guy. He has a menacing face, but can warm any girl up by shooting them a smug smile. a true bad boy.” A guy who was quite tall as well had his hair in a messier do, just adding to the bad boy look. Haru recognized him as Sousuke.

He was helping a girl by tying her shoe, smiling up at her once he was done. It would be needless to say she excused herself to the bathroom after, probably to splash her face with some cold water.

 

“Makoto, the awkward pretty prince.” And lastly, he pointed at Makoto. Makoto, to Haru, didn’t need explaining.

 

He was exchanging in some small talk with the girls at the table he was serving while typing the orders in his pad, stopping momentarily to get flustered and have the four girls burst out into a giggling fit. When he turned around and cocked his head to the side at the three men staring at him rather weirdly, he turned a shade of pink.

 

Maybe his cheeks tinted because Haru locked eyes with him and it was the first time they ever looked at each other for more than three seconds. Or maybe because the girl told him a handsome but scary guy had been staring at him this whole time now.

 

“Well I’ll be damned. Haru, he’s right.” Nagisa had always been a sucker for clever marketing. And ruining the moment for Haru.

 

“Okay, we’ll do it.” And he wrapped his arm around Haru’s shoulder, pulling him to him. Ultimately, the eldest shove him away.

 

“The both of you start tomorrow at ten. Be here half an hour in advance so I can help you with your uniforms.”  
   
 

Haru really was in some deep shit now. But how was he able to deny a chance at working together with Makoto?

 

-VII-

 

 

Nagisa showed up looking a little nicer than usual, even Haru had to admit it. His fringe was let down as usual to fall across his temple freely yet there was some amount of wax in it to make it more styled, keeping that boyish look. Yet the clothing made him look a little more mature, causing a perfect contrast and as disgusting as Haru thought his friend was, he had to admit that he actually looked quite handsome.

  
Haru himself had his raven hair tucked behind one ear, the other side swept back with some gel he managed to find around the house. He wasn't fairly skilled with doing his hair, his longer hairstyle actually quite easy to maintain and it made him at a loss for what to do when he wanted it neatly styled. Rin frowned, the perfectionist in him wanting Haru to change his hair.

 

"The hairstyle looks nice, but you shouldn't use gel. Looks too slick." And Haru mumbled a 'Sorry.' And really meaning it. He didn't have a job in a few months and he missed it. He really wanted to make a good first impression, but he failed and he felt like he had to get down on his knees and apologize to the manager.

 

But Rin noticed, patting his shoulder with a gentle smile.

"It's okay. When Makoto gets here, I'll tell him to help you during break time. I know he doesn’t look like it, but he's very skilled in teaching and hair in general, so you won't have to worry about that anymore." And suddenly, Haru inner voice sounded a lot like Nagisa's pterodactyl screech.

 

"A-Ah yeah. Thank you."

 

The first hour was spend on the two getting all kinds of instructions. Haru could take his first shot at making coffee, his personality making the manager think of him more as a barista. He needed a full skilled one and seeing his availability he could finally have someone to take him over sometimes.

 

Rin turned out to be right in his previous observation with the two new workers. The happy but small smile appearing on the face of the normally stoic man warming his heart as he was able to make his first leaf pattern in a latte. Rin let him drink it himself.

  
Nagisa was being coached as a waiter by Rei. Haru and Rin alike found it amusing to say the least from behind the bar. The usually loudmouthed younger was trying to balance a serving tray on one hand, almost dropping it in the process. Rei was quick to help him, chuckling with his low voice and preventing the tray from falling. He was standing behind Nagisa, causing his chest to press against his back and for the first time, Nagisa was completely silent.

 

He began to stammer and apologize and the girls at the table began nudging each other. Haru thought he heard one of them whisper 'boy love' and it got confirmed by Rei's reddening face and Nagisa's bouldering laughter. Seems like Nagisa's crush wasn't all that onesided.

 

"Good morning!" Haru looked at the clock on the wall. 11:30, Makoto was on time by half an hour. But the rush was slowly appearing this Friday and Sousuke was already changing upstairs too. The younger got behind the bar, smiling brightly at Haru.

 

"Haru. Could you come with me? Rin texted me if I could come in earlier to help you." And his eyes trained on his hair, a coy smile replacing the radiating one. "Seems like it was necessary." If Haru was sorry before, now he was downright embarrassed.

  
"S-Sorry." And Makoto turned around but noticed Haru wasn't following him. So he took the sleeve of his blouse in between his fingers to pull him with him and to the staff room. Once in there, he pointed at one of the chairs blindly while he started searching through the leather backpack he always carried around.

  
"Sit." And Makoto took a brush from his bag while Haru followed his order, brushing out the gel with some mumbled sorry's. He was trying to be a little gentle, yet being this close to Haru made him a lot more clumsy than before. "I'll do your hair for now. I'll teach you properly after work."

 

"Thank you." They sat in silence for the coming 10 minutes, Makoto being too concentrated on his work and Haru being too nervous with Makoto actually touching him. But when he was done and he was being pushed towards the mirror, he thought Makoto wasn't only a miracle himself, but was also a miracle worker.

 

His hair was still tugged behind his ear, yet it wasn't the strain that kept it there but the gentle wax. The other side was fluffy and still looked as soft as his hair felt in general and Makoto looked at him hopefully from behind into the mirror.

  
"You like it?" Haru nodded and shot him a shy smile. "You should smile more. You have a nice smile." Haru turned around, pink flush on his cheeks and for the first time, Makoto was aware it was because of his compliment.

 

"Yours is nicer." And his hand went up to press his thumb against Makoto's lower lip, making the brunet's lips automatically part and his smile to falter.

 

"H-Haru.." But Haru noticed what he was doing exactly. He dropped his hold, turning around.

 

"I should get back to work. I'll leave you so you can change." Makoto only hummed in response and watched Haru leave and close the door behind him.

 

He let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding, feeling his knees getting weak. He sat down on a chair, heart beginning to thump in his throat and he tried to will the nervous feeling down. How in the world could he hide his ongoing crush he had been harbouring for longer than he could remember when he was as unpredictable as the weather in Tokyo?

 

It started when he had a period in between school and this job, where he was always at Nagisa's during the day. He would constantly be texting a certain senpai he always mentioned, yet never by name. And that senpai would only respond with one-word replies, yet he was important enough to kick Makoto out of his apartment for to go and bother him instead.

 

It was mere curiosity at first. Whenever Nagisa would excuse himself to the bathroom or any confined room really, he would take his phone and open his messages. 'Frowny Nanase senpai' was being spelled and Makoto took a gamble in thinking it was him. Turns out he was right, opening the conversation and quirking an eyebrow in amusement. His profile picture was of cooked mackerel, which was a peculiar choice to say the least. Nagisa came back from the bathroom, Makoto quickly closed the chat and laid it back on the table.

 

When he got home, everything kept bothering him. It took exactly fifteen minutes for him to open Nagisa's Facebook account, the blond never bothering to keep his friends private to Makoto's luck. He searched for the last name Nanase, getting about fifteen people. This was going to take a lot longer than he thought.

 

Eventually, he began by only opening the male ones. He searched through the profiles and filtered out everyone younger than Nagisa or the same age and was left with three people.

 

Nanase Hiroki (1989). The guy was an outgoing hiphop dancer and with the previous picture in mind, it would be highly unlikely it was him

 

Nanase Eikichi (1993). He seemed like an outgoing guy, have lots of friends as either guys or girls and judging from the stories Nagisa told him, the senpai he knew was reserved and silent and needed to get dragged out of the house before he would get remotely social. It couldn't be him either.

 

Nanase Haru (1993). That same damned mackerel picture. He began scrolling on his time line, firstly looking at the profile picture.

 

He just had one which didn't show his face all that clearly and showcased a gloomy expression, but Makoto could easily see that he was handsome. He began scrolling further down, seeing various vines of cute animals which made him more surprised than he would like to admit. He was not expecting that.

 

And he jumped upon a tagged picture and Makoto was sure his heart stopped. It was Haru talking to a coach, clad in a training jacket and swimsuit, wide smile on his face with Nagisa next to him patting his shoulder. Makoto realized that he was his senpai because they used to go to the same highschool and were in the same swimteam. He looked younger than the previous picture, hauntingly beautiful face, accentuated by his sparkling eyes the photographer managed to capture and lean sporty build.

 

Makoto had to blink, dragging the url to his favourites bar and closing off his computer. He really needed to concentrate on anything else than a stranger and stop being such a creep.

 

It took Makoto exactly two days to revisit his profile.

 

The button had been staring at him while he actually needed to pay his bills. Haru got tagged in another picture. This time, he was sipping from a coffee, book in his other hand and unaware of the picture being taken. It was actually a friend who shared it on his timeline, probably stumbling upon it on accident. Instead of the free expression he wore when he was playing sports, he looked closed off, in his own world. He looked like Nagisa described him and it intrigued Makoto. So, he kept monitoring his profile for a month, never asking Nagisa anything about him anymore.

 

So when he showed up at his new working place, he was thrown off. He looked even more handsome in real life and his aura was chique, distant, yet the blush on his cheeks made him look approachable and dared Makoto say.. cute.

 

And when he met him a second time, he didn't realize it was Haru holding that box. He knew how heavy the coffee machine inside was, since it was an old school one from the café. Yet when he wanted to help him and locked eyes, he stilled. The electric shock going through the tips of his fingers didn't go by him when they touched. And to be completely honest, Makoto didn't want to let go.

 

Their third meeting, when Haru was by himself, the time Makoto actually drew a heart in his coffee. It wasn't what he was most skilled at, but he unconsciously did it anyways. He figured that there was no harm in giving it to him anyways and it looked fairly good. And the squeal leaving Haru's lips made him hold in a chuckle.

 

And now, that he was so close to him, actually being bold enough to touch him- Makoto had the urge to pull him into a kiss, those lips begging him to. Makoto knew he was falling – and he was falling _hard_.

 

How was he ever going to survive working with Haru?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Makoto had a little crush as well, huh? How do you guys like it so far? Is there anything that you're missing, don't like, do like, etc etc etc? 
> 
> Please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto takes Haru to the dentist while everyone plots their demise together.

 -IIX-

 

Haru turned out to like working at the cafe a little more than he wanted to admit at first. He loved making coffee a lot and seemed to have a way with the girls as well. He was somehow more at ease talking to them, since his interest wasn't towards the female gender in general. So he would often smile at them when they would be waiting around the bar to pay for their bill, hold some small talk and make them feel comfortable. If there was someone understanding them feeling nervous around a handsome butler, it would be Haru.

 

Today, he was alone with Rei, much to Nagisa's whines. It was how Rin had made their schedules and Tuesdays were always incredibly low during the day. Makoto was off because of it, Sousuke was still in college so he was a weekend help only, Nagisa was doing whatever Nagisa did on a Thuesday and Rin was in the little office doing his orders.

 

The barista was too into cleaning the coffee machine to notice the petite blonde standing at the bar, nervously holding a pink piece of paper.

 

“U-Uhm, Haru-san?” Haru looked at the girl, holding up a letter to him. He recognized her immediately, since she had brought her puppy to the café a few times already. He always caved and asked her if he could pet the little animal and every time she agreed, he got the biggest smile on his face he could ever muster.

 

He quickly looked at Rei who had a knowing look on his face, yet he didn’t understand why? Did she talk to Rei about what was in the letter? Yet, Rei didn’t need to; he had received those a lot before and the elder would undoubtly get them more often in the future. He needed to learn how to deal with it himself, so the more experienced male decided to keep himself from interfering.

 

Haru warily took the letter from her while she seemed as red in the face as he would usually be when Makoto was around him. That should've been a second clue.

 

He unfolded the piece of paper, letting his eyes roam across the message. And Rei was sure he saw steam coming from his ears, needing to turn around to prevent himself from bursting out in downright laughter.

   

“T-This is..” The girl nodded, looking anywhere but at Haru. But the latter quickly recovered and actually felt flattered. He never would've guessed that he would receive a love letter in his whole existence, since no one ever bothered to get to know him well enough, let alone see him in that way.

"Thank you. I cannot accept it, but thank you.” And she looked up at him, gentle smile on his lips.

   

“Why?” Haru contemplated on what to tell her. He couldn't say that he didn't have an interest in girls, that would damage the whole flow of the café. He couldn't tell her that he simply didn't like her, since that would unnecessarily hurt her. So he opted for telling the truth... and also admitting it to himself out loud.

     
“Because I.. I already like someone else.”  

     
“Is she prettier than me? Is that it?” Haru let a breathy laugh escape his lips, thinking that _yes,_ Makoto was much more beautiful than anyone he knew. But that was not the reason that he fell for the younger.

   

“The person I like.. Is very beautiful to me because I simply like that person.”

 

“I understand. Is it unrequited?” Haru hesitantly nodded and they exchanged one last smile, albeit more understanding towards each other. The elder watched her leave the café, holding her little companion to her chest in comfort. He felt bad for rejecting her, but he simply couldn't accept her confession because he came to terms with caring for Makoto a little too much.

   

“Haru?” Rei contemplated on how to ask him. He wasn't blind. He was the one who always teased Makoto with telling him his boyfriend came to visit him before Haru started working at the café. And noticed how Makoto was always a tad bit more energetic after the raven-haired left.

But he also noticed that Haru avoided Makoto with all his might, trying to stay away from him as much as possible. At first, Rei believed he felt uncomfortable with his friend's affection, but when he caught Makoto bumping into Haru and the latter locking himself up in the staff room for five minutes with a red face, everything was pretty clear to him.

“It’s Makoto, isn’t it?” Haru looked down for a moment before grabbing the back of Rei’s neck playfully.

   

“I'll clean up the tables in the back for you.” And he brushed passed him, leaving the younger to stare at his retreating back.

  
"You have no idea how requited it is."

   

-IX-  

    

“.. and that chick just looked at me and went like ‘Where’s Haru.’ I only said hello and that’s the first thing she says!?” Makoto started laughing, his angelic smile reaching his face. Maybe it was because a girl blatantly dissed Nagisa, or maybe because it was just the mention of Haru's name in general.

   

“I can’t blame her.” And he took a sip of his drink, setting it down on the table after.

   

“Yeah yeah, I know you’d rather see Haru than me.” Makoto scowled in response to hide his pink blush. Of course he'd rather see Haru than anyone else.  

   

“I’d rather see anyone than you.” Yet, his answer was vastly different and safe.

   

“.. Makoto. I really need to take tomorrow off.” Makoto did the math quickly. It was Rin, Nagisa and Rei tomorrow during the day. He always knew the schedule by heart and knowing Nagisa a little too well, he was implying to get a day off by getting him to fill in for him.

     
“But I had two days off.. I really need to relax tomorrow.” And Nagisa raised his eyebrow challengingly, yet Makoto couldn't see it since he was set on staring at his beverage.

   

“It’s either that or you take Haru to the dentist.” Oh, did Nagisa have his attention now.

 

“W-What?” Nagisa sighed, thinking how he should explain him having to take a grown man to a dentist appointment.

   

“He’s scared shitless and his sister can’t take him since she has work. All you need to do is hold his hand and it’ll be fine.” Makoto didn't believe that in the slightest.

  
"I promised to take care of Sousuke's sick cat." Nagisa narrowed his eyes.

 

"Sousuke doesn't have a cat." And Makoto scowled, hating how Nagisa knew him – and other people for that fact – a little too well.

 

"Okay I'll go."

 

"Like you'll mind it if he holds your hand." And now it was Makoto's turn to narrow his eyes at his friend, yet an undeniable blush crept its way to his cheeks once again.

  
"I'm sorry?"

 

"Come on, Makoto. Have you ever seen yourself looking at him? You don't only get this love struck look in your eyes, you only stare at him like.. Ninety percent of the time you're working with him." Makoto's face gradiated to a little too vibrant scarlet to deny him, so he opted for taking a cheap shot at Nagisa in return.

 

"Do you want me to tell Rei that you had a wet dream about him last night?" And it worked marvellously, Nagisa now matching him in colour.

 

".. Just take him to the dentist." The latter mentally made a note to never tell Makoto anything ever again.

 

-X-

 

Naturally, Haru was shocked beyond words when it was Makoto who picked him up instead of Nagisa. He tried arguing with the tall giant that he wouldn’t need to be escorted, yet the chuckle and slight ring to Makoto’s voice made him shut up rather quickly. 

 

So he found himself lying in the dentist chair that looked more like a torturous device to him, mouth open and gripping at Makoto’s hand like his life depended on it. He could feel Makoto rubbing his thumb across his hand to sooth him and the time went along faster than ever before. Maybe, just maybe it had something to do with the fact that Makoto’s hands were so much bigger than his own, making him feel safe and cared for.

 

They were walking towards the subway station now, both still with the lingering feeling of holding onto each other's hands. Granted, Makoto felt his blood circulation being cut off and Haru was too stressed to think about it being Makoto due to his fear. But afterwards, when the dentist was rounding up his examination, Haru loosened his grip and Makoto didn't retract from the touch. He squeezed his hand gently, smiling at Haru before he realized that he was staring at Makoto for a little too long. The oblivious dentist saved the both of them from a second highly awkward staring contest by telling Haru everything was alright and he would see him after another six months.

 

“It was just a check-up. Are you really that scared?” Haru hid his mouth behind the back of his hand, eyes shifting to the side and nodding.

 

“Sorry. Onee-san always takes me.” Makoto smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder briefly and squeezing it assuringly before dropping his hold after.

   
“It’s fine. You know, I’m afraid of heights." Haru looked at the bunet with a quirked eyebrow, yet the amused glint in his eyes told Makoto that  he could continue. Also, he was more than happy that Haru finally began to relax around him and since he knew about the elder's fear, he felt obliged to exchange one of his own. And he wanted to help Haru in feeling a bit better of course.

"One time when I was sixteen or so, I tried to sneak out of the house when my parents didn’t allow me to go to a party. My room was just on the second story, yet I ended up crying attached to our rain-pipe. My parents grounded me for three whole months.” Haru let out a laugh, yet bit his lower lip to prevent himself from it and shielded it with his hand, but he felt another hand pull away his own. He looked up to Makoto who was standing a bit closer to him now.

“I told you before, right? You should smile more Haru.” Haru thought his heart was going to burst.

  
"Makoto.." And Makoto realized what he was doing, stepping away from Haru and rubbing the back of his neck, trying to avoid looking at him directly.

  
"Let's go home." And Haru nodded, the rest of their way home spent in silence.

 

-XI-

 

"Nagisa?" Nagisa was leaning his weight on the bar and trying to figure out if he made a mistake somewhere in the previous order. But the mentioned looked up from his notepad, cheeks tinting a little when he noticed Rei standing a bit closer than he usually did, one of his arms leaning on the bar as well and his hand almost touching his arm.

"What do you know about Haru and Makoto?" But at that question, Nagisa retreated with narrowed eyes. As much as he felt an attraction towards Rei, he felt the need to protect both his friends.

 

"What do you mean exactly?" Rei thought about it for a second, parting his lips to give a well calculated answer.

 

"They like each other." But Rin beat him to it. The both of them shot their attention to Rin with wide eyes. The eldest of the trio noticed their stares, averting his eyes from washing the glasses in the sink at the other side of the bar and shot them a blank look. "What?"

 

"How can you be so sure?" Nagisa did have his suspicions, but he was never exactly sure about it. Rin rolled his eyes in response, resuming his work.

 

"Anyone with a pair of eyes could see how head over heels those two are." And he stopped, staring off in the air with an annoyed scowl. "I swear. If I catch Makoto staring at Haru's ass one more time, I'm going to push him nose first into it." The other two snorted, trying not to choke on their own laughter.

 

"But he does have a nice ass." Nagisa reasoned.

 

"I think everyone can agree on that." And Rei retorted with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Rin nodded but quickly shook his head.

 

"We're straying from the point here." He knew he had to get these two to concentrate on the matter at hand again, but the blank looks on their faces made him afraid that that ship had already passed a long time ago.

 

"What was the point again?" Rei's question made Rin want to slam his head against the shorter man's own to knock some sense into him.

 

"Haru's ass." Nagisa lifted his finger into the air as if he made the greatest discovery, making Rei nod with an agreeing smile.

 

"No wonder he doesn't find Rei smart. His IQ is around the same." And he was met with two offended sounding 'Hey!'s. "Then could you please stop talking about your co-worker's ass."

 

"Why not? Any fine booty is worth appreciating." And Nagisa turned to the man next to him, shooting him a coy smile. "I look at Rei’s butt all the time." The mentioned turned bright red, eyes looking like they could fall out of their sockets any minute.

 

"Focus focus focus." But Rin snapped his fingers in between the both of them, saving Rei from his embarrassment and himself from a worsening headache. "Can we please. Talk. About Haru and Makoto." And he saw Rei's expression brighten, obviously remembering something.  


"Aaaah right. Well, remember that really popular and pretty girl who always comes in with her dog? She confessed to Haru today." Rin's eyes widened, knowing exactly who Rei was talking about. The girl Rei was talking about was exceptionally beautiful and along with her blonde hair and great sense of style, there wouldn't be a straight person on this planet who wouldn't like her. So he leaned a little closer to the two, eager for the outcome.  


"And how did he react?"

 

"He rejected her right of the bat. Told her he already liked someone and I could sense he wasn't being gender specific. I just asked him if he liked Makoto and he avoided my question so that sounds like an obvious yes to me." Nagisa nodded and held his fingers to his lips in concentration.

 

"Makoto likes Haru. He has been stalking him online for god knows how long. And he already confessed it to me halfway during lunch yesterday so.." Rin raised his eyebrows.

 

"How the hell do you even know that?"

 

"Because he thinks I didn't notice him creeping into my messages when I left my phone with him. Plus, I saw Haru's Facebook account saved in his favourites when I used his computer once. Makoto might look smart, but he's a class A idiot." Rin felt like slamming his head into the bar.

 

"We need to do something about this." And that was something the three of them whole heartedly agreed on. Rin suddenly smiled, making the other two look at him with mixed curiosity, mixed fear. He didn't say anything, turning around to get the phone from behind the register. He quickly dialled a number he knew by heart, not bothering with exchanging greetings as soon as the call was answered.

  
"Sousuke, we need your expertise." Rei and Nagisa both smiled at each other.

 

"For what?"

  
"It's about Makoto and Haru." It was silent for a few seconds and Rin didn't even need to see the other to know that there was an evil grin spreading across his face.

 

"I'll be right there." And Rin placed the phone back on the holder, resuming his work.

 

"Desperate times call for extreme measures." And that was something the three of them fully agreed on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the feeling that this chapter might be just a tad boring? But it's needed to make their bond develop just a tad bit.  
>  
> 
> Also, I noticed the slight lack of Sousuke in the chapters and I promise to have him appear more often.  
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and being patient with me <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Rin are little shits

-XII-

 

_“Paper Towns?” Haru shifted his eyes from the ticket in his hands to Rin, quirking an eyebrow._

_“Hm.” But Rin looked back at him with a blank look._

_“Why?”  Haru knew for a fact that Rin was never into the 'chickflick' kind of movies. Yet, here he was, handing him a ticket for just that. Something was definitely up and he was dead set on finding out what that was exactly._

 

 _“Well, we figured that, since you, Nagisa and Makoto are quite new it would be fun to have an outing. It’s good to get close with each other as a group, since Sousuke barely sees the weekly workers as well. We close around eight, so we should be able to all make the one from nine. Afterwards, we’ll go out for karaoke.”_ _Yet this sounded strangely acceptable._

_"Then, I'll see you guys at the theatre." But still, Haru had a weird feeling about it._

 

So where were they now? Haru glanced at his watch. Only two minutes have passed since he last took a look, but he felt like it was ages ago. Waiting in a huge lobby with too many people was never his thing. He was nervous enough for seeing Makoto tonight next to work, no need to make it worse with no one showing up and leaving him by himself.

He got strayed from his thoughts when his vision got blocked by a set of hands from behind him.

 

“Boo.” Haru jolted in his place, turning to his intruder and coming face to face with a familiar man.

 

“Ah, Makoto. You scared me.” Makoto chuckled while a self-satisfied grin reached his face, appearing excitedly in front of Haru. 

 

“That was my goal.” Haru, albeit embarrassed, frowned (which honestly looked more like a pout) and let out a stern ‘Oi.’. Makoto didn’t mind. “Where are the others?” Haru just shrugged since he never trusted his voice around Makoto. It was already nearing a quarter to nine and the theatre was already open for people to take their seats. And that’s when the mass texts started. 

 

**Nagisa**

Sorry guys, it’s still too busy to close up. 

 

**Rei**

I had to get over to help Nagisa.

 

**Sousuke**

My sister got sick. 

I have to take her to the doctor.

 

**Rin**

I’m at the café too. T_T Busy busy busy.

 

 

**Haru**

Should we come over to help?

 

**Rin**

No it’s fine. 

You both go and enjoy the movie. 

 

**Nagisa**

Don't spoil it for us.

 

**Makoto**

We won't.

 

The both of them sighed, putting their phones back in their pockets. Makoto visibly contemplated on what to say, yet Haru didn't notice since he himself was too at a loss for what to do, let alone say. The former shot him an awkward smile, trying to will himself not to seem too nervous.

 

"Guess it's just you and me, Haru." Haru nodded with a sigh to fake his annoyance with their colleagues, yet he failed to see how that could be a bad thing. Maybe because of his inability to function around the Makoto, but that aside, he saw no problem in spending the evening with him. Somewhere in the back or his mind, he knew that he was actually happy with being alone with Makoto.

 

"Let's get inside before the movie starts." And so they both did, Haru following Makoto inside and to their seats.

 

Haru found everything about the movie incredibly boring, even though Makoto was right next to him. He began sliding down in his seat, arms crossed in front of his chest and eyes slowly closing and opening. He was dozing off, not even noticing Makoto coming closer to him until his face was just beside his.

 

"Haru." Oh, Haru was wide awake now. He shifted up in his seat once again, letting Makoto know that he had his full attention now. But actually looking at Makoto would be a whole nother level, so his eyes stayed trained on the screen.

"Watch the two in front of us." So Haru did, taking in the sight. There was a girl sitting in front of him, the guy in front of Makoto. Haru observed them, noticing that they were too nervous to be just friends nor a couple. It was actually kind of endearing and he let a small smile play on his lips.

 

"They're on a date. I think a first one." That could be his only guess and Makoto smiled. He really just meant to keep Haru from falling asleep during the movie. As much as Haru thought Makoto didn't notice his disinterest, he could perfectly see his Haru's head sometimes bobbing only to shake it to wake himself up. Makoto didn't dislike it as much as the other did, but he couldn't concentrate on it with Haru right next to him anyways. Might as well try to make himself more comfortable.

 

"Hmm. What do you think she's going to do?" Haru thought about it for a moment before swallowing down thickly. Should he just tell Makoto? But.. He didn't want to let this chance go by..

  
"He would do this." And he leant his head on the transition of Makoto's shoulder to chest. If Haru didn't know before that Makoto was a sportsman he would undoubtly feel it now. And he was not disappointed at all. And Makoto turned to Haru, surprised by his bold move. Yet, he allowed a shy smile to reach his lips, one Haru returned without being able to help himself.

 

 

"And I think he would do this." He placed his arm behind Haru’s neck, a little too high to be comfortable for him, but he could use this as a cover to act close to Haru just this once. It should be okay, right? At least Haru couldn't see his bright red cheeks due to the darkness in the theatre, nor hear his heartbeat thundering in his ribcage due to the movie's music.

 

For a moment, Makoto was afraid Haru would pull away from him, feeling him stiffen in his place. But instead, he shifted a little down as well, causing Haru to lie down more comfortably in his seat. His cheek was pressed against his chest now fully and the thing Haru was afraid of happened. But Haru didn't mind – his own heart felt like bursting as well. He scooted closer to the edge of his chair, making room for Makoto to get his arms down comfortably and behind his back, bringing them both closer to each other in the process.

 

"And I think he would do this." And with a soft voice, almost incoherent, Makoto rested his lips on the crown of Haru’s hair. And Haru pressed himself closer to Makoto, nose pressing into his neck. He whispered a 'Me too.', yet the only thing Makoto registered was the nod against his arm and he laid his hand on Haru's waist. 

 

-XIIV-

 

Makoto sighed, the backpack that was slung across his shoulder feeling heavier than it usually did. Ever since that one evening at the movie theatre almost a week ago, he hadn't seen Haru. It was mainly due to their working schedules, Makoto taking the afternoon shifts and Haru the ones either early in the morning to help Rin start up or on the days Makoto was off. And Makoto never talked to him outside of work, so messaging him was out of the question.

 

But he kept thinking back to how Haru had allowed him to lean on him for the remaining thirty minutes of the film specifically. As soon as the lights went on, the moment was gone and neither of them spoke about it, yet it didn’t make them more uncomfortable around each other either much to Makoto's surprise.

 

He forced himself to shift his attention back to work – he would be working the same shift as Haru today. He entered the café, coming face to face with a smiling Sousuke first.

 

"Hey Makoto, whatsup?" Sousuke always chatted with him before his shift began, a habit the two developed ever since he started working there. Sousuke was never as afraid of Rin's wrath as the others – but Makoto figured it had to do with the fact that they were steady for quite a long while now. He was one of the few who actually knew about the two, keeping their secret.

  
"Hm. Not much, been a bit busy this week but other than that I'm fine." Now that was a blatant lie. But he couldn't tell Sousuke that he meant fawning over a guy he thought he could never had was accounted as busy for him. "How about you?"

  
"I'm alright. Exams were killing me so I couldn't-" And the other's eyes suddenly widened for a moment before he looked like he did usually, making Makoto narrow his eyes. Maybe he just imagined it?

"It's going to be busy. Hurry up and change, we can talk later." Okay, this was definitely strange. Makoto thought he was acting a little unusual, yet the younger began pushing him towards the stairs and he reluctantly just went up. Why one earth would Sousuke be this eager about getting him to change?

 

He found Haru upstairs, already changed in his uniform. But he was still struggling with the cords of his apron, the strands being too long to properly tie at the back and Haru's narrower hips causing him to not be able to reach them all the way to the front. He probably accidentally got Sousuke's, but there weren't any aprons left. Makoto chuckled, stepping closer to Haru and directly behind him.

 

“Let me help you.” And Haru sensed Makoto standing close, reaching his hands passed his sides and to the strands of his apron. He took another step closer and looked across Haru’s shoulder, not being able to reach very well if he wouldn’t while exclaiming an awkward 'Sorry'. 

 

Body heat radiated from the both of them, warming up both their cheeks in the process. Makoto had to resist leaning his chest against Haru's back, had to resist wrapping his arms around his waist.

   
“Thank you.” But Haru couldn’t concentrate on anything else than the slight breathing fanning his face. He looked to the side, red hue on his cheeks and Makoto stopped his actions. Haru's lips were parted, a shaky breath leaving them and Makoto felt the little restraint he had left falling like a ton of bricks.

   
“H-Haru..” But Haru locked his gaze with Makoto’s for the first time. Instead of the innocent smile the latter always sported, there was a hooded and glazed look on his features. His eyes shifted to the other’s lips, hands slowly letting go of the now fastened strings and placing them on his hips instead. And his lips were so _close._ Haru closed his eyes once again but didn’t retaliate and Makoto took it as a sign to close the distance. He could already feel Makoto’s nose brushing passed his and it would be a matter of millimetres before they would be placed against his own-

 

“Are you guys done?” They both widened their eyes, Makoto’s hand shifting from Haru’s hips to his apron once again in lightning speed while the elder focussed his gaze on the wall in front of him, trying to hide his blush from both Rin and Makoto. 

   
“Y-Yeah, almost. I was just helping Haru.” Rin crossed his arms, leaning in the frame of the door. He eyed the two suspiciously, obviously sensing that there was something more going on.

 

“You two are taking too long. Morning rush is almost here so I need your help.” They both nodded while Haru followed Rin outside of the room and Makoto stayed behind to change into his working clothes. But it was hard when their hearts were still racing like they were in overdrive.

 

-XIV-

 

Rin ran his hands through Sousuke's hair, messing up the strands in the process. Sousuke didn't care for it, only humming in content and snuggling closer to him. It was a Sunday and both of them were off, choosing to stay together in bed for the day.

   
"Did you think it worked setting Makoto and Haru up for a date?" It was more of a wonderment in general. It had already been two weeks since their 'date' and the younger pestering Makoto about Haru practically helped a lot in keeping his curiosity. He wanted to know when he could finally stop jokingly call Haru his boyfriend and congratulate him instead.

 

"I don't think they noticed, but it sure as hell worked." But this caught Sousuke's attention. He shifted, laying his hands on Rin's abdomen so he could lean his chin on them and look at Rin directly now.

 

"How?"

 

"I caught them yesterday. Makoto was trying to kiss him." Sousuke widened his eyes comically, a silent exchange of 'are you serious' and 'I'm dead serious' taking place between the two lovers.

 

"So what happened?" Rin looked up at his ceiling and sighed, trying to remember the actions of that day.

 

"I interrupted them. Don't you think it's a bit quick for them to already kiss after one set up date?"

 

"Rin. They've been going around each other for two whole months now. I think it finally got time they did something about it. And weren't you the one who called me for advice on how to get them together in the first place? I even hid Haru's apron to get them to be close." Rin knew he couldn't argue with his boyfriend now, especially not since he was making a valid point and he was all too aware of it.

 

"I want people to behave professionally during work." And Sousuke's eyebrow raised at Rin sceptically.

 

"We did it upstairs after closing time yesterday." And Rin scowled at him, flicking him on the forehead and making the younger let out a loud whine.

 

"That was after working hours, you brat."

 

"So you're setting them up for a date and cock-block them whenever they have the chance to get together?" And Sousuke pouted after.

 

"Okay, fine, make a good point. But you're not going to like how I would solve it." Rin actually didn't know how he would yet, but knowing Sousuke, he would provide him with the most genius idea.

 

"Don't tell me you're going to lock them in the broom closet." And the grin spreading on Rin's face made Sousuke realize that he actually put the idea in his boyfriend's head.

 

"I'm going to lock them in the broom closet."

 

-XV-

 

 

And that was exactly what Rin did two weeks later. He tried giving the two of them some opportunities to 'get it on'. Game night on Saturday where he tried to dare them to reanact a drama scene. He was shooting for the kiss in My Love From Another Star, but ultimately was only able to get them to do the hugging scene.

 

Ultimately, Haru was too shy to make a move and Makoto was too insecure about Haru's feelings towards him.

   
"You moron, I swear to god, if you don't let us out anytime soon, I'm going to kill you." But he succeeded in getting them into the cramped space together, luring them in with letting them both search for something he knew wasn't there. He made sure that they were both distracted enough by their search to notice him creeping up on them and close the door before either of them could react. He leant against the door with his shoulder, eying the spot where Haru was obviously slamming his fist against from the other side.

 

"It's Rin-sama for you, you brat." Yet, there was an amused grin on his face. He knew about Makoto's little problem, partly because of Sousuke, and he just needed a minute or five since it would arise.

   
"Why are you doing this?" Makoto ignored Rin's correction, Makoto banging on the door once with his fist as well. However, the bang was twice as loud as Makoto's and the latter briefly looked at the man next to him.

 

"I'll let you out once you do what I want you to." And Rin sounded way too calm. Makoto always found him a tad on the 'special' side. What if he was planning on killing them or something? He just finished watching a detective series and in no way was he going to end up in a container at sea and- He really needed to stop thinking about that should he not want his problem to act up sooner.

 

"How the hell are we supposed to know what you're thinking?"

 

"Just use your brains for once. And other parts of your body if you wish." And another louder bang on the door.

 

"Rin." This was obviously Haru, making Rin snort. He had been subtly pestering Haru with his crush ever since day one and it seemed like the latter was finally catching up on his intentions.

 

"I'm not going to give you anymore hints. Now get to figuring things out. I'll be downstairs." And the both of them heard the eldest's footsteps descent down the stairs. Makoto leaned his back against the door, throwing his head back to try and get some grounding on the situation. He didn't want Haru to find out about another stupid fear of his and as long as it stayed dark inside, he would be able to imagine the room being bigger than it was now.

 

"How would he know anyways?" Haru's question was mumbled, yet the closet caused the both of them to be not more than half an arms length away from each other. Makoto was close enough to hear him - and get distracted by the bodyheat radiating from him.

 

But it was a little too dark inside for them to see each other, since the light was broken. Rin needed to change the entire lamp, so he had put down a flashlight on one of the shelves for the meantime. Makoto shifted positions with Haru and blindly reached for the object and switched it on, directing the only source of light towards the upper right corner of the closet. A small and subtle camera with a flickering red light entered their view and Haru felt his anger rise even more.

 

"Probably with that. I saw it before but didn't think it actually worked. It would make sense, since the safe is inside this closet too." Haru sighed, leaning against the door now himself. It was enough that he was being pulled into an emotional rollercoaster ride with all the more or less forced close encounters with Makoto, he did not need to be locked up with him in such a confined space to make it worse.

 

He closed his eyes, yet a gradually harder breathing Makoto caught his attention. If it wasn't enough of a hint that the other was visibly scared of something, it was because of the shaking light of the flashlight, making it clear that Makoto was unable to calm himself.  
 

"Makoto-ah, are you alright?"

   
"Y-Yea, it's just that.. I have a minor case of claustrophobia and I’m also scared of the dak. I-I should be alright in a few minutes but.." Haru contemplated on what to do. The younger really looked distressed enough as it was and all he could think of to calm him down was to give him some support. So he opened his arms, not wanting him to suffer anymore than he already did. His own distress could wait, as long as Makoto was fine.

 

"Come here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru get a lot closer while Nagisa is slowly making waves in his relationship with Rei

_"Makoto, are you alright?"_

  
_"Y-Yea, it's just that.. I have a minor case of claustrophobia and I’m also scared of the dark. I-I should be alright in a few minutes but.." Haru contemplated on what to do. The younger really looked distressed enough as it was and all he could think of to calm him down was to give him some support. So he opened his arms, not wanting him to suffer any more than he already did._

_"Come here."_

 

It was as if Makoto's limbs moved out of their own. He put the flashlight back on the shelve while letting it turned on, slowly allowing his arms to wrap around Haru's frame.

 

The feeling was foreign, so much more intimate than those two times they were close before. Haru slowly wrapped his arms around Makoto’s waist in response, rubbing soothing circles onto the other’s back. At first, there wasn't that much stress on the hold, yet Haru slowly began to wrap his arms around him tighter, causing Makoto's frame to be pressed against his own fully. He could feel the slightly shaky breath of the other in his neck, continuing his actions with one hand while the other went up to the back of his head to thread his fingers through his hair, letting him know it was alright.

 

Makoto tried to stop himself from hyperventilating, trying to stray his thoughts from the closed in experience and oppressive feeling in his lungs. But it was hard when his throat felt dry, his world spinning around him, oxygen drawing from the air around him- but Haru was here to protect him from it all.

 

 His shaking hands slowly started to relax, his breathing growing steady. He knew how to calm himself, yet Haru helped him getting there a lot faster. But it was illogical how being closer to another human being made Makoto calmer now instead of more stressed like it usually did. Except for now, where he relished in Haru's warmth and safety. The latter noticed how Makoto slowly started to relax his grip.

 

"Are you feeling better?" Makoto nodded slowly.

 

"I'm alright now." He felt Haru slowly beginning to release his grip. And he panicked.

 

He almost jumped to get closer to him again, not letting Haru take any distance much to his own and the latter's surprise. A squeal left Makoto's lips, one Haru probably would've found cute if it wasn't for the situation they were currently in.

 

"P-Please, Haru. I-I.." Need to stay close to you. Makoto didn't need to say it for Haru to understand.

 

"Makoto, let me look at you." And Makoto did. Haru cupped his cheeks, holding his face in between his hands as if he was the biggest treasure he ever held, as if he was so precious he would have to be handled with such care- but unlike Makoto knew, he was so much more than just a treasure to Haru.

Originally, it was Haru's intention to help him to relax for the last part, to have him silently tell him just by an exchange of looks that he didn't need to be scared anymore. Haru never was good with words, so he hoped that Makoto would understand his intentions.

 

But with Makoto’s close proximity to Haru, he automatically made his face a lot closer as well. If it wasn't for the faint lightning, Makoto would've perfectly seen how pink Haru's cheeks were, yet he saw the sparkle in his eyes. And Haru finally had the courage to do what he wanted to do for so long now. He closed in slightly and tilted his head, not before realizing that, maybe he was taking advantage of Makoto's weakness. Maybe he shouldn't be doing this now that Makoto was so dependent on him. But he wanted it- needed it so badly.

 

"Can I.." Makoto thought 'Yes.' But was only able to faintly nod. Haru was only able to tilt his lips up into a faint smile to assure Makoto that he was ecstatic to finally be granted permission. But he couldn't do anything else than that. He felt Makoto move down so their lips were perfectly aligned, leaning in to him as well and it gave him the last piece of courage to finally press his mouth to Makoto's.

 

It started with the brush of lips, a dry kiss, a little clumsy even. Yet it sent more shocks through Makoto's body than anything else did before. The kiss didn't last long, just a few seconds and Makoto thought that, when Haru pulled back, he didn't want that at all.  He pressed his own lips against his once again, touch firmer, bolder, less careful and almost needy. But how much Haru loved it.

 

He let Makoto kiss him, gliding his lips across his own in sure strokes. Once he got familiar with Makoto's movements, he began to react and imitate him, putting more pressure into the kiss as well, his hand going back up to thread through Makoto’s hair again and play with the strands resting at the back of his neck. It was only after a few minutes that he began to feel daring enough to shyly nibble on Makoto's lower lip. The latter parted them with a shaky breath, an unsure 'Haru.' leaving his lips.

 

But Haru deepened the kiss, slowly running the tip of his tongue in between Makoto's lips and pushing passed them after. He initially didn't really know how what was supposed to happen and he was far from experienced. But they both moaned when their tongues brushed against each other, making Haru realize he let such an embarrassing sound slip passed his lips. He pulled away, cheeks red and hand covering his own lips. Makoto smiled, pulling Haru's hand away and whispered a soft 'Cute' against his lips before pushing his own against them once again. Now that he finally had a taste, he could never get enough of it.

 

Haru tried to relax, closing his eyes to concentrate on the feeling of Makoto's lips against his own. But once Makoto pulled him around and trapped him against the door, the air got thicker – and this time, Makoto didn’t feel like suffocating.

 

Haru took in everything about the other, his senses being overstimulated by every touch the brunet left on him. Makoto's body against his felt rock solid, muscles flexing as his hands travelled south and settled on Haru's waist. It wasn't Makoto's intention to let himself go as much as he was doing now, nor was it Haru's, but when Makoto's fingers gripped onto his waist a bit tighter, he found himself pressing his chest against the other's, automatically making their heads tilt even more, to have their bodies meld into each other as one.

 

Makoto let his hands slid further down and to the back, resting on Haru's lower back and pressing against it, initially because he only wanted him even closer than before. But a muffled moan left Haru's lips against his own, hips suddenly bucking against Makoto's and it made the latter realize that Haru might be a little more excited about this than he thought before. And it sent all the blood in his head rushing south at the mere idea of Haru wanting him.

 

Haru was turning a bit afraid of his own strong reactions, yet when the other's lips began to travel to his neck experimentally, he couldn’t help but let out another moan, pressing into the touch and keeping Makoto close with his hands gripping at the back of the latter's neck.

 

Makoto didn't know what he was expecting from Haru exactly, nor with the bold moves and touches he was sending on the other's clothed body. But all he knew was, he was reacting to it – maybe a little too well and it somewhere scared Makoto. He couldn't stop himself from pressing his hips into Haru's once again, that same willing reaction coming from him. He wanted more, fully hard and desperate. Haru somewhere stopped his kisses and just buried his face in Makoto's neck, too distracted by the friction caused against their two fully hard and willing lengths.

 

"H-Haru.. I-I.." But Haru just whimpered, cupping Makoto's cheeks and pressing their lips together once again. And that was enough for Makoto to know that he was allowed to continue rocking his hips into the other's. It didn't take long before he invaded Haru's mouth once again, tongue exploring his mouth as thoroughly as if he didn't do it before yet.

 

His hands travelled down and finally settled on the round muscles he always had his eyes on. It was just an impulse and Makoto thought it was an incredibly stupid one, trying to pull his hands away again. But it caused Haru to let out a protesting hum, reaching behind to keep Makoto's hand there and broke away from the kiss. His cheeks were perfectly flushed.

 

"You.. You can touch me." And Makoto thought that all his blood got sucked from his brain, an eager 'Okay.' Coming from him. He wanted to dive in for another kiss and Haru had his hands already hooked behind his neck to pull him in, but before their lips could actually touch, the door opened. Haru, who was still leaning against it, fell backwards with a yelp, Makoto trying to keep him steady while almost tripping on their own limbs. They looked up to a slyly grinning Rin, their other three colleagues standing behind him with unsettling smiles on their faces.

 

"W-We can explain." And Rin's eyes shifted down to Makoto's crotch, making the latter yelp and cover it. It made him let go of Haru in all his panic and he fell down onto his bottom, Makoto immediately apologizing and helping him up again.

 

"You two are so busted." Nagisa's singsongy voice entered their auditory sense, making a box in front of his eyes with his fingers to imitate a camera, silently hinting at how exactly they got busted and to what extent their friends had witnessed it. Haru, albeit with a scarlet face, practically lunged for Nagisa, trying to strangle him. 

"Be careful that you don't trip over your third leg- HAHAH HARU STOP IT." Haru had not so gently grabbed on to the back of Nagisa's neck and began squeezing it harshly, shaking him in any direction. Unfortunately, he was just extremely ticklish and Haru didn't come off as intimidating as he should. Nagisa, after all, received so many death threats from him before that this went to a deaf man's ears.

 

Makoto felt a nudge against his side, coming face to face with a scowling Rin who pointed at the two wrestling men in the overly crowded staff room.

 

"Get your boyfriend off of my employee. I don't have the budget to hire a new one." Makoto, as red as Haru now, laid his hand on Haru's arm, immediately making the raven-haired stop his abuse.

   
"Come on. Let's just go home and leave them be." Haru nodded, smiling at Makoto gently which he returned. It seemed like, setting the embarrassment aside from getting caught by their friends, Haru opened up a lot more to Makoto already and the latter secretly loved It.

   
"Someone give me a bucket, I'm going to throw up." Makoto and Haru simultaneously glared at Sousuke, making the younger quirk an eyebrow. 

"If you guys don't watch it, your periods might sync." Haru was visibly fuming, trying to lunge at Sousuke now, but Makoto held him in place by wrapping his arms around his waist yet he couldn't prevent himself from laughing at the situation now. He didn't think about his actions, pulling Haru back in place and cupping his cheeks.

   
"Just let them talk. It doesn't bother me." Haru closed his eyes and sighed, trying to savour the calming touch of Makoto once again. Without actually thinking about it, Makoto placed a quick but lingering kiss on his lips, having Haru close his eyes in response. But a smack on the back of their heads made their teeth clash and glare back at the two culprits - aka Rei and Nagisa. But before they could cuss their friends out, a frowning Rei pointed his finger at the both of them.

 

"No PDA." And he placed his hands on his hips with a demanding frown. "Take your stuff. I'm going to drop you off at Haru's." Makoto's eyes rounded, 

 

"Why?"

 

"Since you almost burned down your parents’ house the last time they left you alone, they called me for you to stay with me. But I'm expecting someone to come over tonight, so this thing right here really happened at the right timing." 

 

"But we took my car." And Rei realized, internally scolding himself.

 

"Just drop me off and stay at Haru's." 

 

"Who's your visitor?" Rei nervously shifted his eyes between the others and since Sousuke and Rin mentioned having a movie night tonight, there was just one available man left he was close enough with to bother after work. He hooked his arm into Nagisa’s, pulling him to his side.

 

"Nagisa." The mentioned looked at Rei with surprise but amusement as well, looking back at Makoto and shooting him a smile to confirm Rei's plans. Rei was actually happy that for once Nagisa caught onto a plan.

   
"Oh yeah? What are you going to do exactly?"

 

"Netflix and chill." Nagisa answered for him, his wide grin and Rei's crimson face made Sousuke and Rin snort loudly, the other two having unbelieving expressions on their faces.

"What. We both like One Piece. Didn’t you see that they added Animes?" And for once, Rei sounded quite reasonable. Makoto could only throw his hands in the air exasperatedly, not knowing what else he could argue with.  
 

"Forget it. You decide these things for us, but what if Haru-"

 

"I'm okay with it." And he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, not daring to look Makoto in the eye. "You can stay if you need to."

 

"But your parents?"

 

"I live alone." 

 

"Then, I guess I'll stay." Haru bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from smiling a bit too broadly. Yet it disappeared and turned into a flaming glare when he spotted Nagisa behind Makoto, holding his fist up next to his face and pushing his tongue to the inside of his opposite cheek.

  
Needless to say, no one could prevent Haru now from strangling the blond.

 

-XVI-

 

Rei watched around the corner of his apartment as Makoto drove off, letting out a sigh in relief. He already opened his door when Makoto had to leave his drive way and left his door open. He turned back to Nagisa.

   
"Thank you so much. They obviously needed to have some time to the two of them, but at this rate it would take Haru another two months to ask him to come over."

 

"It's okay. Did Makoto's parents really call you?" Nagisa seemed honestly intrigued. Rei let a breathy laugh escape his lips, nodding in response.

  
"Actually, yeah. Although they initially just asked for me to stay the evening with him and make sure he doesn't attempt to cook anything. I just offered for him to stay the night." Rei smiled down at Nagisa, causing Nagisa to be unable to hold his gaze. It was too intense, too much for him to handle at the moment being alone with Rei in front of his own appartment. He sure had some big talk just a second ago, but being alone with Rei always made his brain shortcut. "So.. You can go home if you want to. Sorry for dragging you into this." Rei wanted to slap himself for bluntly sending Nagisa away. But Nagisa sighed, looking around him for a minute before back at Rei.

   
"I live at the opposite side of the city, so I’m staying here." Nagisa just slipped passed a wide-eyed Rei, starting to take off his shoes in the hallway.

 

"We can watch a movie if you want. Since I'm here, might as well take some time to bond." And Nagisa smiled at Rei, making the latter return the smile. "Aren't you going to come inside?" Rei nervously chuckled, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat.

 

"Y-Yea." But how would he ever survive an evening alone with Nagisa?


	6. Chapter 6

-XVI-

 

"So... do you like coffee?" Haru wanted to mentally slap himself. Of course Makoto liked coffee. But the airy laughter of the brunet made an embarrassed smile reach his lips. 

"I-I mean, do you want a cup of coffee? To drink?" Makoto could easily notice that Haru didn't know how to behave around him in his own house and that he was nervous to no end.

 

"I would like that very much." And to him, it was the most adorable thing ever and he couldn't help himself from the affecting smile spreading across his own lips.

 

"Wait here." And Haru walked to his adjoined kitchen, rummaging around in some cabinets to get the necessary items to brew Makoto a nice cup. It didn't take long before he felt two arms wrap around his waist, a face nuzzling in his neck and inhaling his scent – masculine and strong. He stilled his movements, heartrate picking up and judging by the thumps against his back where the other’s chest was pressed against it, Makoto was just as nervous as he was despite his own initiated contact.

 

"Do you remember Haru?" Haru nodded, trying to will away the flush and a smile found its way onto his lips. Makoto was referring to the time he offered to help him and they both ended up not knowing if they could kiss each other or not until Rin interrupted them. Haru still thought that the kiss they shared about an hour ago was long overdue and that he should've just came up with the courage to turn around and kiss him back then.

 

"Of course I do. And he turned his face so he could look at Makoto, the taller shyly placing a kiss on his lips before Haru could actually register it. The touch didn't last long, no hasty or needy movements and when they pulled back, Makoto leaned his temple against Haru's. They both broke out into a smile, one that had Haru gushing a little too much at Makoto's cute expression. He might look tall and intimidating due to his broad form, but he quickly came to realize how gentle he was.

 

Makoto pressed Haru in between him and the kitchen counter, making him pear up at him with his curious, sapphire eyes, yet he didn't resist in any way. He laced his fingers together on Haru's lower back and rested them there while the latter let his hands settle on his chest. He leaned forward and placed another kiss on Haru's lips. The other anticipated the action and deepened the lip lock – or more like hoped Makoto would understand that he gave a clear invitation to kiss him. It was a cute kiss, simple, one that lasted a little longer, just enough to have their lips tingle.

 

"Makoto.." And Makoto looked at him with those attentive eyes, yet a little hooded from the kiss. "My couch really gives you back aches if you crash on it and I don't have anything like a spare mattress."

"What I'm saying is... you can be comfortable with sleeping next to me. I won't try anything. And-" Haru cut himself off, leaning his temple on Makoto's shoulder. "It's okay if you don't want to. I'll sleep on the couch if you're uncomfortable and-" Makoto kissed him to shut him up, a wide grin on his face after he did so.

 

"It's okay, Haru. I trust you." And Haru looked up at him, a relieved and oh so cute smile on his face that Makoto rarely was a witness of.

 

-XVII-

 

Rei thought he was about to die. Somewhere along the night, Nagisa ended up with his head resting on his lap, Rei's fingers threading through his dark locks occasionally to keep himself distracted, yet take just a slight advantage to elevate his crush in his mind.

 

But Rei had been situated on his couch now for three hours and they've already gone through about six episodes, five of which Rei already saw. Along with the nervousness of having Nagisa in his house and so close to him, he was beginning to get near exhausted. He had pressed pause after the last running episode, preventing it from skipping to the next. Nagisa eyed him surprised, seemingly not tired at all and poked him in between the eyes with a frown.

 

"What's up." Rei just sighed, trying not to look at Nagisa’s questioning gaze.

 

"Well.. It's getting pretty late. Maybe I should drop you off." Nagisa huffed, rolling on his back fully now so he could look at Rei who seemed to sport a pink blush.

  
"Why?" The blue haired boy let his arms fall limp at his sides, still keeping his eyes trained on the stilled frame of a grinning Luffy that suddenly seemed much more interesting than the man resting on his lap.

 

"Because you can't walk on your own. You said it would take a one hour walk." Nagisa sat up, a mischievous smile gracing his lips as he shifted closer to Rei and sat up to face him.

 

"Oh that. I lied. I actually live right around the corner. I just wanted to spend the night with you." The other gulped, trying to evade the gradually approaching shorter male, moving away from him until his elbows were resting against the seating of the couch. Minor miscalculation from his side; it gave Nagisa the perfect opportunity to keep him rooted in his place, hands placing next to his waist. Nagisa held his gaze for a few moments before he busted out into an obnoxious laughter, one that had Rei redden significantly more.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you. I really do live a great deal away for me to walk." And he patted the outside of Rei's thigh, yet he didn't get away from the other male. Rei nervously eyed him but wasn't able to keep the stare. Nagisa's doe eyes were suddenly too intense and along with the mere distance between, he wasn't sure if he could trust himself.  
  
"U-Uhm, Nagisa. Could you.."

  
"Could I what?" He weakly pushed against Nagisa's shoulders, yet the blond didn't budge. It's not like he actually wanted him to get away from him, but if Rei didn't want to die from cardiac arrest it would be a smart move to get some distance.

"I'm comfortable like this."

 

But Rei had just about enough. Nagisa should be well aware of his crush towards him by now, be it because of their co-workers or his own disability to keep his crush secret due to his reactions to the other. Yet, Nagisa only took opportunities to compliment him and never brought it to the next level or got serious about it. Rei was getting tired of being led on.  


"Is it fun mocking me?" Nagisa was genuinely taken back by the heartfelt glare directed towards him.

 

"Mocking you?"

  
"Yes. You flirt around all the time but you never do anything. You're just making fun of my feelings and I hate it." Nagisa realized his mistake. He wanted to wait for Rei, encourage him since he was always too nervous to assume Rei liked him too and flirt around to make it known to him that he was into him as well. But he didn't want him to feel pressure, so he kept his distance as well. And now, he realized that he just came off as a player.

 

He sent Rei a warm and apologetic smile, one that Rei wasn't used to seeing. It was one that seemed to hold so many answers to his questions, yet didn't reveal them to him in any way.

 

"Then I don't have another choice but to show you how serious I am." Before Rei could question him, Nagisa proved his intentions by pressing his lips against his parted ones in a promising kiss, one that was sweet, gentle, _loving_. And he smiled into it, only pulling back when Nagisa did.

"I'm sorry. I really care about you, Rei.” Rei answered him with a kiss of his own.

 

"Just stay the night. I'm too tired to drive anyways."

 

-XIIX-

 

"Makoto?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Are you tired?"

 

"No. You?"

 

"No." Makoto smiled, turning around in his spot to face Haru's back. His eyes were already adjusted to the dark bedroom and he could perfectly make out his form, comfortably cuddled underneath his blankets.

 

"Do you want to talk about something? You know, to get a bit sleepy?"

 

"You can talk. I'll listen." Makoto sighed, a smile on his face as he pulled at Haru's shoulder to get him to roll over. The other did so, confused expression on his face.

 

"You should be comfortable talking around me too." Haru's face was blank, but Makoto could see he was just confused and needed some elaboration.

 

"I am. I just don't talk a lot."

 

"Haru." Makoto dragged his sentence out, poking Haru in his side. Haru actually smiled, the both of them engaging in a poke and pull game rather quickly, carelessly laughing and playing around.

 

Somehow Haru ended up with a way stronger Makoto pinning his wrists down next to his head. Makoto leaned in, Haru's lips too addicting not to. But before he could, he willed himself to pull back, the Haru blinking up at him with confused eyes.

 

"You promised you wouldn’t do anything.. But here I am, pinning you down and kissing you.. Sorry." But Haru smiled, tugging his wrists free so Makoto's hands were placed at either side of him, his own hooking behind Makoto's neck to pull him in. The kiss was brief, intimate, much like the first time they kissed. Yet now there was no camera, no anxious Makoto, no unsure Haru. It was just them, in all their comfort and ease.

 

"Just like I said before. You can touch me when you want to. If I don't want it, I'll say it. And right now, I want.. You to.." Haru’s reddening face filled in the words he couldn’t say, making Makoto realize that he wanted him to be close as much as he himself did. So he nodded, smiling at Haru gently before he placed his lips on his to kiss his embarrassment away. The both of them sighed into the kiss.

 

-XIX-

 

Haru's eyes rolled to the back of his head, tracking pants pulled off halfway down his hips as his legs dangled from the bed. Makoto sat on the ground and on his knees, elbows resting on top of Haru's thighs as he worked his fingers around the base of Haru's cock and his lips on the head.

 

He tried to press Haru's hips down to prevent the elder from choking him, tip occasionally brushing against the back of his throat. But Makoto didn't mind when he looked up, being rewarded with the sight of Haru's head lolled back, his back arching from the sheets and the white t-shirt ridden up to reveal the developed lower abs.

 

"M-Makoto h-ha.." Makoto tried to answer him with a low 'Haru.', yet there was only a hum from his throat. The elder could feel the vibration around his cock and it caused him to cry out once again.

 

But Haru tugged onto his hair, having Makoto let go of his leaking length. The sight was more than fulfilling for him, his own hand in his hair, Makoto's eyes half lidded and lips swollen, tinted red from sucking him off. He was panting due to his intense need to please the other male and eager .

 

"Did I not do a good job, Haru?"

  
"I.. I don’t want to yet." And he let go of his brown locks, patting on the bed next to him and Makoto complied, sitting down. They sat across from each other Indian style, Haru having tugged himself back into his pants awkwardly while Makoto got up and took his place. He reached over, cupping Makoto’s face and cradling it, pressing a soft and gentle, promising kiss against his lips. The other sighed into it, lips feeling cold and slick with saliva but Haru didn't care.

 

"Makoto.. I really want to do it with you, but if you don’t want to, you should know that you don't-" But Makoto cut Haru off by kissing him, pushing him down into the mattress and straddling his hips. He pulled back, locking eyes with a surprised Haru and he swallowed down the lump in his throat.

 

"I've been wanting this for too long now." And he placed kisses alongst Haru's jaw, whispering the confession in his sudden courage. "I've liked you for a long time now, Haru." Haru whimpered, too lost in the sudden passion to respond to him. "Let me take care of you tonight." And he could only eagerly nod at that.

 

Makoto effectively stripped Haru of his shirt, settling in between his legs and sending kisses across every patch of skin he could find. Haru's body was his own undiscovered land, claiming it with his marks and caressing it like he would only want to do for him.

  
That night, Haru was finally Makoto's. And Makoto finally owned Haru.


	7. Chapter 7

-XXX-

 

Haru stirred awake slowly, opening his eyes to his ceiling. He blinked, confused for a moment since he never slept on his back, before the weight of an arm on his stomach and soft breathing fanning his neck made him realize his actions from the night before. He looked down at the man currently clinging to his side, still vast asleep and mumbling some incoherent things. Haru smiled, brushing some of the strands of hair out of his boyfriend's face. He was really his... After so many months of shared blushes and teasing from his friends, he was finally lying in bed next to Makoto.

 

He shifted onto his side and face the other, winching a bit from the dull ache in his lower back, but it was fine. Last night was more than _just fine_. He returned Makoto’s hug, pulling him into an almost bone crushing hug and obviously waking him up in the process. The latter was far from annoyed being awakened from his slumber and chuckled, returning the gesture and mumbling a muffled 'good morning'. Harupulled back and looked at him, shooting him that happy smile Makoto hoped to always see. Forever. He smiled back, cupping the other's cheek and rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin while Haru closed his eyes, relishing in the warmth and tender touches.

 

"I can't believe.. I can't believe that you're actually here." Haru had to suppress a squeal, pressing a soft kiss to the other’s lips. He already knew Makoto to be such a cheese ball, but damnit, did he love it.

 

"Well, you better believe it. Because I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon." Makoto laughed at his declaration, but it soon died down and they just stayed there, relishing in each other’s presence. Haru frowned a bit and was tensing up slightly. Makoto naturally picked up on this and scooted a tad bit closer, his leg finding its way in between Haru's. He felt him relax just a little, but it wasn't enough.  


"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Haru widened his eyes and was quick to respond.

 

"No!" Makoto was a bit shocked by the sudden outburst. "No.. It's just that I'm worried."

 

"Worried? About what?" Haru seemed to need a moment to collect his thoughts. Makoto didn't pressure him, waiting for him with understanding and silently encouraging him to tell him what was on his mind by rubbing soothing circles on his skin.

 

"I'm.. I'm so boring and you are, well.. you are _you_. Everyone loves you and you are so great and I.. I just.."  


"Are you saying that you think that you're not good enough for me?" Haru only nodded in response, making Makoto's heart sink. How could he ever think that he was too good for him? "Well, let me put some things straight, because you are the one who is too good for me." Haru's brows furrowed, showing Makoto that he was about to protest, but Makoto wouldn't let him. Not when he was able to finally be honest about everything and why he fell for him so hard.

"You're hard working, you're gentle when it matters. And you are _hella_ fine." Haru snorted at this, yet a red hue crept its way onto his face. Makoto grinned, rolling on top of him so that he was on top of him, Haru's hands automatically coming up to hold him steady because, why would he protest against Makoto sitting on top of him. "Your lips, I love kissing them so much. Your eyes are so intense, so beautiful and I just want to stare at them all day long. You're also so lean, you’re body. I-I.. Just, wow." Makoto traced his eyes across his lover's body unashamed, tugging his lower lip in between his teeth. Especially now Haru lay sprawled underneath him, still not wearing any clothes. His hair was a mess, but attractively so and his cheeks were pink from embarrassment while the rays of light peeking through the blinds made him look like a gift send from heaven.

 

But Haru suddenly hooked his hand behind Makoto 's neck, pulling him down to lock their lips together rather hastily. Makoto knew that he only did it to hide his own embarrassment, but he would far from complain about it.

 

It didn't take Makoto long to reciprocate the kiss, resting his frame against Haru’s and his body fitting perfectly into his once again and making him realize that, yes, Haru was the only one who could ever fit this well into the curves of his own body. Every touch, ever sound that came from the other's lips, it was so _perfect_.

 

Makoto's lips strayed from his lover's lips, slowly making its way to his neck and nibbling at the still prominent marks from last night, making the other groan and squirm beneath him. But it was far from protesting, since Haru threaded his fingers through the raven locks, keeping him as close as possible and encouraging him to continue his ministrations. But an obnoxious ringtone blared through the room, Makoto's cell phone threatening to vibrate off of his nightstand. Haru tried to focus on the screen and see the caller ID, but it was hard when his boyfriend wouldn't budge and continued making him want to cling onto him by kissing every sensitive patch of skin available to him.

 

"Y-You need to take that." Makoto hummed against the younger's skin in disagreement, muttering a disgruntled "No I don't." against Haru's skin. But Haru pushed against his shoulders, a final look on his face. "It's Rin. Take it." Makoto sighed and visibly wanted to disagree, but Haru's challenging face made him rethink his actions. He grabbed his phone from his nightstand, Rin calling for the second time now.

 

"What?" Makoto 's tone was anything but gentle, making Haru shoot him a warning look. Usually, Makoto would never be as rude as he was now, but this was a whole different situation.

 

"Goodmorning sunshine. What bit you in the ass this early in the morning." Makoto pinched the bridge of his nose, counting to ten so he wouldn't lash out at his boss and lose his job in the process.

 

"It's nothing. What's up."

 

"Well, your lovely boyfriend didn't show up for work and I can't reach him. I know you slept at his place so that’s why I’m calling you." Makoto widened his eyes and looked at Haru who shot him a confused look back.

 

"What time is he supposed to be there?" Haru had a horrified look on his face, realization dawning upon him that he totally forgot about his job. He was already beginning to move around the room, trying to gather his clothes while half limping towards his bathroom.

 

"Ten AM." Makoto looked at his screen, the digital numbers blaring eleven am at him. He was supposed to be there at twelve as well and he realized that he himself was also at the verge of running late, making him instantly panic. He was usually an early riser, so he never set his alarm if he had to work in the afternoon. Haru's phone also was far from a priority to put it in a charger last night, so that would explain his silence to Rin.

  
"We'll be there as soon as possible. I-I-"

 

"Save it. Get your asses here ASAP." Rin hung up and Makoto threw his phone on his bed, jumping off and grabbing two sets of clean underwear to join Haru.

 

-XXXI-

 

"We're very sorry." Rin eyed the two men, heads hanging low and bowing to him. He crossed his arms, pointing at the stairs.

 

"If it wasn't for Sousuke coming here to help me, you could've gotten me in some serious trouble. Just never let this happen again. Now go and change." Haru and Makoto just mumbled another sorry before scrambling off to the changing room.

 

Makoto took Haru’s apron for him and went behind him to put it on, reaching passed his hips to tie the knot. This time, there were no nervous glances and unsure movements. Just the two of them reminiscing the moment in a comfortable and cosy silence. Makoto pecked Haru on the cheek and the latter bit his bottom lip to prevent the smile spreading on his face, grabbing Makoto’s hand and wordlessly guiding him downstairs.

 

They got to work quickly and time seemed to fly by now until after the lunch rush. He glanced into the restaurant and saw that everyone was casually talking to their tables, no rushed actions around. Makoto glanced back briefly and locked eyes with Haru, shooting him a small but meaningful smile while Haru shot him one back together with a little wave.

 

“Yo, little brother.” Haru’s eyes shot to the culprit, feeling like he was caught redhanded. And by the looks of the other’s expression, that was exactly what had happened.

 

"O-Onee-san?"

 

"What's going on?" Haru looked at his sister confused, her worried expression throwing him off and the way she was leaning over the counter to inspect him up close did nothing to sooth his growing anxiety.

 

“W-What do you mean?” Hanako scoffed and raised her eyebrows. She should’ve known Haru would chose to play dumb, but not now when she had too much evidence at hand.

 

"I can see the marks on your neck in which you did a very lousy job at concealing and you two were making googly eyes at each other. Are you.." She halted her words when her baby brother became unhealthy red, not knowing where to look.

"Oh my g-." Haru was quick to cover her mouth, holding his free hand up to push his finger against his own lips as a motion for his sister to be quiet. She nodded carefully, bending over the counter to get a bit closer.

"How did you do that? Damn, you're able to land a much better ass than I can, wow." Haru was about lashed out, but stopped when he saw Makoto coming up to the two of them. 

  
"Haru can you help me with- Oh, Nanase-san! How are you?" Hongbin bowed to her once he realised who she was and shot her his always radiating smile, completely missing the air around the two arguing siblings. But he did find Hanako’s smile a little bit too unsettling to feel comfortable.

 

"I'm fineee. You are too so I see." And she scanned him again from head to toe, noticing that he was looked a lot less.. stressed and was radiating with a curtained glow. "Are you..?" Makoto looked at Haru for confirmation – it was his sister after all and he wasn't sure how open the other was with his family about his sexuality. But Haru grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers to give his lover a silent permission, smiling at him softly.

 

"Yes. Do I have your permission, onee-san?" She shot him an amused smile.

 

"You, always."

 

-XXXII-

Nagisa and Haru were the only ones in the changing room at the moment, having just finished their last tables. Makoto was still downstairs helping Rin with cleaning up the tables and Rei and Sousuke were already done. Haru did feel a rather unsettling pair of eyes burn into his back and he whipped around, glaring at the culprit.

 

“What.” Nagisa didn’t retaliate though. He took a step closer to the other and his eyes were looking into Haru’s expectantly.

 

"Well?" Haru raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, not sure what to expect from his friend.

 

"Well, what?"

 

"I saw the marks and you're limping. How was it with Makoto? Was he rough? He seems like someone who would be really sweet on the outside but super intense in bed. Or wait, was he the one on the bottom? I thought you were-”

 

"Nagisa!" Haru cut him off, immediately regretting getting him to speak up. His face was beat red, since the other was spot on with his assumptions. But Nagisa cackled, slapping his thighs and having the time of his life because of his friend’s reaction.

 

"Oh don't be such a prude." And Nagisa looked around to see if anyone was watching the two, finding that the coast was clear. He pulled his turtleneck down, making Haru's eyes widen. "We match now."

 

"Oh my god."

 

“Nagisa! Haru! Come here!” Before their bantering could get out of hand, Rin had summoned them downstairs. They both scrambled to get their stuff and stormed off of the stairs, coming eye to eye with their boss. Makoto and Rei were sitting on the barstools and facing away from it, Rin standing in front of them while Sousuke sat on one of the tables casually in the corner.

“Take a seat.” Haru hestitantly did so next to Makoto who was slightly red in the face. Before he could question his boyfriend, Rin spoke up.

 

"So, let me get this straight. You two are together now?" Haru and Makoto nodded slowly. Rin had probably already questioned Makoto to the bone about this which would explain the heavy blush on the usually socially adapt man’s face.

 

"And you two are thing now too I guess?" He pointed at the other two and Nagisa had a way too big a grin on his face, pulling Rei towards him.

 

“You damn right we are.” Rin didn’t respond to Nagisa and chose to take a deep breath to keep his annoyance in.

 

"As long as you're not quitting, I really don't care." Rin eyed them all when there was no audible reaction, getting some nervous shakes of the head. “Then I suppose I should be honest too.” Rin took a deep breath, visibly gathering the courage to say what he was about to say. He was so careful, but if everyone was honest, he would be too. They were his friends after all and he never enjoyed keeping his own relationship a secret. “Sousuke and I.. are together too.”

 

“Yeah.” Everyone looked at him blankly, not really getting why he was clarifying. And Rin blinked.

  
“Wait, you all knew?” They obviously were too uncomfortable to speak up, so Sousuke took the liberty to do it.

 

“Babe, you’re quite loud.” And the redhead whipped around to throw him a threatening glare while the colour of his face resembled his hair quite accurately.

 

“Oh, shut up you.” Sousuke just smiled, hopping off the table and wrapping his arms around Rin in a side hug.

 

“No, because you love me.” Rin grimaced but that soon softened when Sousuke placed a peck on his cheek while everyone laughed at the two. And Rin realized that yes, this was alright.


End file.
